Harry Dean Stanton
Harry Dean Stanton (1926 - 2017) Film Deaths: *''The Proud Rebel (1958)'' [Jeb Burleigh]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Alan Ladd. (Thanks to Harry) *''How the West Was Won'' (1962) [Tom, Gant Henchman]: Shot to death, along with Rodolfo Acosta and Jack Lambert, in a shoot-out with Lee J. Cobb, George Peppard, and Mickey Shaugnessy when Harry and his cohorts try to force their way onto the railway carriage. (Thanks to Brian) *''Ride in the Whirlwind (1966)'' [Blind Dick]: Executed by hanging. (Thanks to Harry) *''The Hostage (1967) [''Eddie]: Shot three times by Don O'Kelly as Harry tries to rescue Danny Martins. (Thanks to Brian'')'' *''Dillinger (1973) ''[Homer Van Meter]: Killed by the townspeople as he tries to escape. (Thanks to Michael) *'[[The Missouri Breaks (1976)|''The Missouri Breaks (1976)]]' [''Calvin]: Stabbed in the head with a shuriken by Marlon Brando, after being burned by Marlon. (Thanks to Fred) *''Straight Time (1978)'' [Jerry Schue]: Shot by a police officer during the getaway; he dies shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Michael) *''Alien (1979) ''[Brett]: While searching for a cat in the ship's corridors, Harry is stabbed in the head with the alien's spiked tongue whilst being dragged into the air ducts (there is a deleted scenes where Yaphet Kotto is splattered with blood, then again when Sigourney Weaver finds his body having been cocooned). *''Escape from New York (1981) ''[Harold 'The Brain' Helman]: Killed in an explosion when he steps on a mine while running across the bridge; his body is sent flying through the air and onto the roof of a car. *''Red Dawn (1984) ''[Tom Eckert]: Shot to death, along with several other prisoners, by a KGB firing squad; shown from a distance as Charlie Sheen looks on from a hill. (Thanks to Tim, Robert, Tommy, and ND) *''Repo Man'' (1984) [Bud]: Arguably mortally wounded when a government headquarter machine-guns him across the stomach; he is still alive when we last see him, but it doesn't seem likely that he'd survive. (Although it's not confirmed whether he lives or dies, I thought I should mention it just in case.) *One Magic Christmas (1985) Gideon: Drowned while saving a kid (off-screen), he appears throughout the movie as a christmas angel. *''Fool for Love (1985) [''The Old Man] Burns to death when the fire around his trailer house reach his house and gets set ablaze. It is strongly implied because as the fire rages on, he goes into his house playing the harmonica and when the fire gets his house, the harmonica is no longer heard. *''Slam Dance'' (1987) [Detective Smiley]: Shot in the chest by John Doe during a struggle in Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio's apartment; Harry's back is to the camera when the shot goes off. *''Wild at Heart (1990) '[Johnnie Farragut]: Shot in the head by Calvin Lockhart, while Harry is being tortured by Calvin, David Patrick Kelly, and Grace Zabriskie. (Thanks to Sean, Dan, and Tommy) *The Green Mile (1999) '[''Toot-Toot]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of old age/natural causes, in the interim between the 1930s flashbacks and the present-day framing sequence. *''Alice'' (2009) [Caterpillar]: Commits suicide by swallowing an explosive/disintegration capsule, after being surrounded by Kathy Bates' agents. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Seven Psychopaths (2012) ''[Man in Hat]: Commits suicide by slitting himself his throat with a razor while standing on the corner, as the dying James Hebert looks on from his window. (This scene occurs in Colin Farrell's story, which turns out to be a fictionalized account of Christopher Walken's suicide attempt which Christopher survived.) (Thanks to Tim, Tommy, and ND) *''The Last Stand (2013) ''[Parsons]: Shot in the head by Peter Stormare's men; his body is shown again later on when Luis Guzman shows it to Arnold Schwarzenegger. (Thanks to Tommy) Television Deaths: *''Gunsmoke: The Cabin (1958) ''[Alvy]: Accidentally shot with a shotgun by Claude Akins as Claude and James Arness were struggling inside Patricia Barry's cabin. *''Rawhide: The Incident at Buffalo Smokehouse (1959) ''[Barlow]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Eric Fleming. *''The Rifleman: Tension (1959) ''[Clemmie Martin]: Shot in the chest by Gregory Walcott, he manages to shoot Gregory in turn before he collapses off his horse and dies. (Thanks to Harry) *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Escape to Sonoita'' (1960) [Lemon]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Murray Hamilton (whom he kills in return), while Harry and Murray are fighting over their water. Their bodies are seen in the desert when Burt Reynolds, James Bell, and police discover them. *''Gunsmoke: Love is Thy Negihbor (1961) '[Harley Scooper]: Shot in the chest in a self defense shoot-out with James Arness. *Gunsmoke: The Boys ''(1962) '[Nate]: Shot in the chest by George Kennedy, he manages to shoot George in turn before dying of his wound. *''Have Gun - Will Travel: The Waiting Room (1962) ''[Slim Wilder]: Shot in the chest by Richard Boone just as Harry tries to kill him. *''Rawhide: Incident of the Lost Woman'' (1962) [Jess Hobson]: After being dragged when he was thrown from his horse, Harry is trampled (off-screen) by stampeding cattle. It isn't clear as to which killed him but his death is confirmed when Hampton Fancher tells Eric Fleming and Fay Spain. *''Cimarron Strip: Til The End Of Night (1968) ''[Luther Happ]: Shot to death by Percy Herbert in a shootout in the rocks. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: Johnny Cross (1968) '[Hodge]: Shot to death, along with John Crawford, by James Arness as they are about to kill Shug Fisher in his cabin. *Big Love: Sacrament (2009)'' '''[''Roman Grant]: Smothered with a pillow by Shawn Doyle in Harry's bedroom. (Thanks to Stephen) Galle Category:Actors Category:Action Stars Category:AVP cast members Category:Crime Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Musicians Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1926 Births Category:Agnostic Category:World War Two veteran Category:2017 Deaths Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Actors who died in Frank Darabont Movies Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Actors who died in Martin McDonagh Movies Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Sigourney Weaver Movies Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:People who died in a David Lynch film or TV series Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Respiratory failure victims Category:Actors who died in Tom Hulce Movies Category:Legends Category:Alien cast members Category:Indecision death scenes Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Died during production Category:Space Stars Category:Actors who died in Arthur Penn Movies Category:Actors who died in John Ford Movies Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by face trauma Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Actors who died in Robert Altman Movies Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke